


The Salvation of Sinners

by ExplodedPen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the First Sentence Challenge, over on the ffnet forum, I used sentence #94: 'The Devil walked in...' A pegasus native's perspective on the timely arrival of Team Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salvation of Sinners

_The devil walked in..._ his hand held high, striding through the sinners sucking their souls from them with malicious delight, young or old he cared not whom he chose. We all knew we were sinners, that this was our punishment for our choices in life; it had always been this way. My people desperate for salvation, fruitlessly attempting to purify their lives so the devil would not return and take others, steal them away. Sometimes he would take the purest from our village as punishment for the rest of us. To leech anything good from our lives.

The devil was a harsh master, he would let us believe we were good and had finally claimed our personal salvation before returning and delivering his punishment. We would all watch as the biggest sinners of the village would be dragged from the ranks and paraded around in front of us, till finally the devil grew weary of his antics and raised his hand, slamming it into their chests using his demonic powers to reap their souls. Then the devil would depart, leaving us to weep for the fallen who had been unable to save themselves.

When I was a little girl my mother told me ancient prophecies foretelling the coming of avenging angels sent by the Gods to release us from the Devil's tyranny. They would come through the Ring of the Gods and drive the Devil and his Minions back to their fiery home. They would be our salvation, saving our village from eternal damnation.

I used to believe that story, back before my mother was marked a sinner and taken, back before the Devil stole my innocence and made me a sinner. I used to believe that story once. I used to pray that today would be the day the Gods would finally heed my prayers and sent their angels to save us.

The Devil came to a standstill in front of me, his long white hair slipping forward over his shoulders his unearthly features twisted into that familiar malicious grin. I was a sinner, I had been chosen.

"Please hear me," I whispered, "Gods up above, please hear me. Send your angels, save my people, prove that even sinners can find salvation. Please hear me."

The Devil laughed. "The Gods?" His minions chuckled. The Devil raised his hand preparing to reap my soul. "Gods won't help you now." He leaned in closer so I could feel his icy breath against my skin. "Gods will not save you from me."

I stared at him dumbly waiting for his hand to fall against me. I knew that it was pointless to try to run, I had seen others run before bringing the Devil's wrath down on the entire village, those times he not only reaped souls but destroyed homes too, leaving burning devastation in his wake.

But his hand did not fall.

He jerked as he stood before me, in time with loud bangs echoing through the woods. My heart soared. Only for my breath to catch in my throat as he grabbed me, reaching into my body for my soul. I screamed.

Then I saw them. The Angels. Four of them, three dressed in strange black clothes, wielding some weapon of the Gods, firing on the Devil forcing him away from me, forcing him to his knees even as I fell to the ground.

My chest burning I looked up to see one of the angels leaning over me, speaking gentle words I couldn't begin to understand she helped my to my feet, pressing material over the mark of the Devil.

The angels took me and the remaining villagers to the Ring of the Gods, and we watched in awe as they brought it to life. Pure blue water seemed to be locked within it.

My chest ached unbearably even though the Angel was supporting me. She smiled gently and said something to me, gesturing to the Ring of the Gods.

Then I knew, the Angels were taking us from this accursed place. The Gods had heard my prayer.

Leaning on the Angel I stepped through the Ring of the Gods and saw Heaven


End file.
